


What Junkrat likes

by IlikewhatIlikenoshame



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Belly Kink, Body Worship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-06
Updated: 2018-06-06
Packaged: 2019-05-18 22:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14861138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IlikewhatIlikenoshame/pseuds/IlikewhatIlikenoshame
Summary: Junkrat noticed that Roadie's put on a little extra weight. Roadhog noticed that he noticed.





	What Junkrat likes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mssileas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mssileas/gifts).



> Not my normal fandom. I'd like to thank Mssileas, WodensSkadi, and everyone else who got me to love Roadrat. This is for you guys.

Only now that Junkrat had had a chance to calm down between their overseas heists, did he notice something that should have been obvious. Roadhog had gained weight. It would have been more noticeable if he ever wore a shirt. The buttons would have started to strain or it would have started to ride up. Since he didn’t, it was his pants that gave him away. It looked like Roadhog's ass was packed in the back and jiggled a little bit when he walked. But the really noticeable thing was the rolls that had crept over the waistbands of his pants on either side. Junkrat’s mouth watered just thinking about sucking on the new rolls of flesh.

“What are you staring at, Rat?”

Junkrat looked up. Oh hell. The mask had never been able to hide Roadhog's double chin, but had it always looked that enticing before? Junkrat licked his lips as he thought of nibbling-.

“Rat?”

“Nothing,” Junkrat said, wiping drool from his face. “Nothing, mate.” He turned around, hoping that Roadhog hadn’t seen the growing erection in his pants. One of the massive hands grabbed him and spun him around. Junkrat tried to squirm away, but the grip was to strong. He tried to kick anyway, even after Roadhog had lifted him a few feet off the ground. For a while, the only thing that Junkrat could hear was Hog's laboured breathing. The big guy didn’t say anything, so Junkrat took the opportunity to look for other changes. There were stretchmarks on his upper arms and poking out from his pants. Junkrat felt his tongue loll out, wanting to lick every angry red and purple mark.

Roadhog shook him once, then dropped him to the ground. “Home, now.”

Junkrat didn’t need to be told twice. He had to take two steps for every one that Roadhog took back to their hide-out. He was almost out of breath by the time they arrived. Behind him he heard his bodyguard lock down the bunker. It was followed by yet another, different clanking noise. He turned around and saw the big guy pull his belt free from the loops. Junkrat grinned and shuddered. This wasn’t an ordinary occurrence, but it wasn’t entirely unheard of.

“On your knees, Rat.” Junkrat obeyed, unable to keep the grin from his lips. He watched as Roadhog stretched the belt out between his two hands. “Put out your arms, hands together.” Junkrat blinked but did as he had been told. He bent over, laying his intertwined fingers on the cold cement floor. There was the wonderfully heavy sound of Roadhog's lumbering steps as he came over. He bent so that Junkrat couldn’t see what he was doing, but he felt the leather being wrapped around his wrists, tying metal and flesh together. 

When the big guy pulled back he could see that the belt was not only tied around his wrists, the end had also been looped through a hook in the floor Junkrat hadn’t paid any attention to until now.

He lifted his head at the sound of chair legs scraping across the floor. Roadhog was dragging the only piece of furniture that could still hold him into place right in front of Junkrat. The big man flopped down on the chair and looked at him. At least Junkrat felt like he looked at him; it was hard to tell with the mask on.

“You’ve been staring at me for days,” Roadhog said. The deep voice made Junkrat’s erection start to throb. “If you were going to worship me, you should at least be in the right position to do so.”

So, this wasn’t bondage, not really. Whatever this was instead, it had Junkrat’s blood roaring. “What do you want, Hoggie?” Junkrat asked. 

Roadhog leaned back in his chair. His belly shifted, giving Junkrat a better look at the stretchmarks.  
“Tell me what you see.”

“The sexiest man in the whole world,” Junkrat said.

“Tell me what you see,” Roadhog repeated. There was a little bit of an edge to his voice now. Junkrat swallowed.

“You’re magnificent,” he breathed. “You’ve always been a big boy but fuck me! You’ve really been packing on the pounds, haven’t you?” He yanked at the restraints. There was only the smallest bit of give before he was yanked back to the floor. He heard Roadhog's raspy laugh as he was pulled back into place. “You’re so damn big, Mako. Your ass has gotten so damn fat I’m sure it’s going to rip your pants right open. And those love handles! Your pants can’t contain you anymore! You’re…fuck.” His erection was starting to hurt. He tried to grind against the floor, anything to relieve the pressure, but when he moved he heard Roadhog growl. 

Junkrat got back into position, trying to ignore the pain. “You’re just too much, Roadhog. You’re too big for everything. You’re even too big for your skin. Look at those stretchmarks. Please, Roadie. Please! I want you so bad.”

He watched as his bodyguard stood up and lumbered over. There was a new roll to the big man’s gait. Junkrat though that it wouldn’t take much extra weight before the big man was positively waddling.

He thought that Roadhog was going to release him, but he didn’t. He jerked his hips as Roadhog's hand brushed against the front of his pants. Roadhog pulled and suddenly Junkrat’s pants were around his knees. For a moment he thought that the big guy was going to enter him dry, but he wasn't that cruel. Instead, there was a soft, heavy weight being placed on his ass. Junkrat gasped. It must be getting hard for Hog to fuck with that big thing in the way.

“Roadie,” he moaned as his Roadhog reached around, cupping his balls and cock in one massive hand. He applied only a little bit of pressure. Junkrat wasn’t sure if the big man was going to jack him off or just hold him. So he gritted his teeth and rubbed against the Roadhog's palm as best as he could. It only took him an embarrassingly short three strokes to spill cum all over his bodyguard’s fingers. The big man pulled away, leaving Junkrat feeling oddly empty. 

There was a slick sound and then Roadhog's wet fingers pressed against his hole. Junkrat groaned as he did his best to relax his muscles. One finger in, then another. There was a bit of pain as he was being stretched but being full of Roadhog was worth it.

He moaned when Hog pulled his fingers out. The fullness was replaced a moment later with the big man’s cock.

“What do you want, Rat?” Roadhog asked.

“I want you fat,” Junkrat gasped. Every thrust brushed against his prostate, sending tingling pleasure through his body.

“I’m plenty fat.”

“Fatter!” Junkrat screamed as his prostate was pounded again and again. That was the last sensible word he could manage. He was dimly aware of Roadhog asking him other questions, but he could only scream out his pleasure.

When Roadhog came, he came only with a silent grunt, just like always. He pulled out unceremoniously and walked away. Junkrat pulled at his bonds again. They still didn’t give. “How bout ya help a mate out, eh Roadie?” 

Roadhog turned around, a gun in his hand. There was a blast of noise and flash of light. When Junkrat dared to open his eyes again he saw that the loop he had been secured too had been blown to pieces. He pulled himself free and started attacking the belt with his teeth. Roadhog sat back down in his chair, patiently waiting. When Junkrat had successfully freed himself, he climbed on the big man’s lap, rested his head on his bodyguard’s big belly, and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at tumblr Ilikewhatilikenoshame


End file.
